


The Gus Chronicles(Sept 8 2040)

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-13
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the first of 3 interrelated fics that occur on Sept 8 2040 which just happens to be Gus' fortieth birthday and the 40th anniversary of Brian and Justin first meeting.  It is also another important anniversary for Brian and Justin.In this particular fic Gus asks Justin a surprising question.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

September 2040

Justin Taylor's office, Kinney-Taylor Ad Agency

 

"Papa do you have a minute?"

"Sure Gus what's up?"

"Papa would you or Dad mind if I invite someone to the party?"

"Of course we won't mind. It's your birthday party after all. Is it someone we know?"

"Yes, I think so anyway. Papa I have to ask you something personal, is that OK?"

"Well Gus I figured it was going to be personal when you called me Papa. When you talk to me about business you call me 

Justin or Mr. Taylor, depending on whether we're in public or not."

"I guess I did give it away. I know that I turn 40 today but I feel 14 again. I really don't know how to ask this though. 

I know that I can ask you anything; I've always known that. I've always known that I can ask Dad anything except for 

anything that has to do with sex."

"Just ask; that's the best way. It was always amusing to the family, how the sex stud of Liberty Avenue would get so tongue 

tied talking to his son about anythig sexual. He was just so afraid of hurting you in any way Gus that he let his fears 

about what others would think cloud his judgment. Is there some problem with this woman you want to invite to your party? 

It's been over four years Gus, no one's going to be upset with you getting on with your life. In fact your Dad and I've been 

worried that you haven't been dating before this. I probably shouldn't say this, but it's too funny, but Taylor is worried 

that you aren't getting any action and will explode any day now."

"He thinks what? Why would he say something like that to you?"

"Have you had the talk with him?"

"You know I did, it was so much easier than I expected though. I mean the only thing I had to go on was when Dad had the 

talk with me and that was anything but easy for either of us."

"Well the day after you told him about the birds and the bees he came to me and asked about the bees and the bees."

"What?"

"You told him about the heterosexual facts of life and he came to me for the homosexual facts of life. He then told me that 

he was worried about you not having a sex life since Katherine died."

"Why would he worry about my lack of a sex life and how does he know I don't have a sex life?"

"He worried because you had just told him about sex and he's a very bright boy. It doesn't take much to figure out you don't 

have a sex life since you haven't gone out with anyone since Katherine died."

"Wait a minute, why did he ask you about the gay facts of life?"

"I asked him that Gus when he asked me to tell him about gay sex."

"Is he gay then?"

"I don't know and I'm sure he doesn't know for sure yet either. My guess is that he is going to be bi-sexual since he said 

that he has dreams about guys and girls and equal opportunity boners. He said that he figured that he should just cover all 

of his bets. It was hilarious when he told me that he came to me because he loves his Granddaddy too much to cause him to 

have a heart attack by asking him sex questions."

"I thought that Dad was going to have one all of those years ago when he told me about the birds and the bees. I imagine Dad 

would have been speechless if his grandson asked him to tell him about gay sex."

"I'm sure that Brian would have surprised all of us if he had to deal with Taylor's sexuality but I don't want him to have to 

deal with it. Taylor was very explicit with his questions. He wanted to know exactly what it felt like to get or give a 

blow job, or fuck or be fucked. Brian would have passed out I'm sure; I just turned bright red, but the little scamp 

wouldn't let me off of the hook until I told him."

I'm glad he had someone to come to then. I just want him to be happy and to fall in love with someone. I don't care if it's 

a guy or a girl just someone that'll care about him."

"That's what he's looking for. I'm sure that as he gets older he'll experiment with both boys and girls but when he finds 

that right person he'll fall head over heels in love and it won't matter if it's a guy or a girl it'll be his true love. 

Society is so much better than it was when I was his age or even when you were his age that two boys in love isn't a big 

deal. Now that we've discussed your son why don't we get back to why you came to talk to me in the first place?"

"There really isn't a problem with who I want to invite to the party except that it isn't a woman."

"What?"

"I find that I'm attracted to another guy for the first time in my life. I mean I think I'm attracted. I don't know for 

sure."

"What makes you think you're attracted to this guy?"

"Well when we're talking all I can think of his how beautiful he is and how much I would like to hold him and kiss him. Hell 

Papa I don't have the slightest idea if he would even be interested in me. I've never had thoughts about another guy like 

this before. I never got the bees and bees talk so I don't even really know what I would do with another guy."

"Actually Gus, considering where and by who you were brought up it really was surprising that you never experimented when you 

were a boy. Don't worry if this actually goes anywhere I can give you that talk, just don't ask me any specific questions 

about how the various acts feel. I could tell Taylor but I don't think I could tell you anything that specific."

"Don't worry Papa I'd never ask you anything about sex acts. I simply never had any desire to experiment when I was a boy. 

I figured I was going to be gay before I really knew what that meant. You and Dad didn't give me any visual experiences about 

being gay other than the few times I was able to trick you into kissing each other by pretending to look away. Mama and Mom 

certainly gave me more visual experiences about being lesbian though. Then when I got through puberty and started popping 

boners at the sight of pretty much any girl I decided I was straight. Of course I then had to have a Drama Princess moment 

about that decision."

"No one has ever denied who your father is Gus, as much as I've loved Brian for the last 40 years I've always known how much 

of a drama queen he can be if he just lets himself go. No one in the family worried about that little incident, though it 

did get a laugh or two. Mel and Linds were more demonstratably sexual than Brian Kinney and Sunshine, who would've ever 

thought that could be?"

"I didn't do anything for the next couple of years because I was living up to my idealized view of how Dad had lived his life 

before he met you. How in the world did I ever think that Brian Kinney was a virgin until he was 29 years old?"

"I think most sons want to think of their fathers as perfect. If I had had any real idea of what you thought I would have 

broken the truth to you somewhat more gently."

"I don't think the fact that he fucked pretty much anyone who would drop their pants could/ve been delivered gently Papa."

"You have a point Gus but he wasn't quite that promiscuous, he did have some standards. It still surprises me how easily he 

gave up tricking once he decided that he wanted to. Tricking was much more than just sex to Brian; you have to understand 

that Gus."

"By the time I was starting to think that I was getting old enough to actually do something besides jack off I met Katherine 

and any thoughts of random sex left my worldview. I loved her from the instant I saw her. Did you have any idea that I 

saved myself until our wedding night?"

"What? No you didn't. Brian'll never belive that."

"Looking back I'm not sure why I decided to wait but it was my decision, Katherine certainly would've slept with me before 

that night. Even on my wedding night I had to steel myself to gain the courage to actually have sex with my wife. I think 

that she didn't push me for more than I was willing to do because she understood it was a statement I was making to myself 

about Dad."

"Saving yourself for your marriage bed was a statement about Brian, how do you see that?"

"Papa you know that I've loved you and Dad since before I can remember but deep down I resented that he was such a slut once 

I found out about his past. So I decided that I wouldn't be that kind of guy. This wasn't a consious decision Papa since 

that would mean that I actually thought about it and decided that there was something wrong with Dad and I would've never 

done that. That was probably where my abominable behaviour came from when Katherine died. I suppose that it was one of those 

I'm going to be different than my my Dad decisions that boys make. Most of the time I was very happy that I looked so much 

like Dad but there were times when I wished that I didn't look like him. The time some drunk at the Diner thought that I was 

Dad and pushed me into the corner and started kissing and groping me was a time that I wished that I looked like anyone but 

Brian Kinney."

"When did this happen and why didn't you ever tell us?"

"The summer between my junior and senior years at Chief Joseph when I was waiting tables at the Diner. I never said anything 

because it didn't really amount to anything and I didn't want you or Dad going to jail. You know that if I had said anything 

Dad would've hunted the guy down, with you right behind him, and beat the shit out of him. You know Papa I've heard a lot of 

people, over the years, say things like that about Dad yet I can't remember him actually hitting anyone. Deb about knocked 

the guy through the wall when she saw what he was doing. She would have banned him from Liberty Avenue as well as the Diner 

if she could have."

"That certainly sounds like Deb. Your Dad wouldn't hit anyone unless there was no other choice, that was one of the phobias 

he developed because of how he was raised,and I use that phrase lightly. You're right though we would've hunted any guy that 

bothered you down like a lion hunts a gazelle but it would've been me that beat the crap out of him not your Dad."

"Papa do you have any idea why I would suddenly have feelings for another guy? I've never been interested before yet I've 

even had dreams about him. Did you ever think about having sex with a woman?"

"Sexual desire is a very complicated emotion Gus and it does vary for everyone to some degree. To be honest I've never 

desired a woman even though I've had sex with one. I suppose that part of that is because I've been with your Dad almost 

continually since the day you were born 40 years ago today. Brian has always been everything I've ever wanted, even when I 

was living with Ethan I still wanted Brian. Don't tell her but the only reason I was able to stay hard enough to have sex 

with Daphne was because I was thinking about Brian the entire time. Your Dad had sex with your mother a few times when they 

were in college but I think that might've been his only experience with heterosexuality. Does this guy remind you of 

Katherine? That could explain why you have sexual desire for him when you've never had a homosexual desire earlier in your 

life."

"No he doesn't look like Katherine in any way. You had sex with Daphne? How did that happen?"

"One time and one time only because she wanted her first time to be with someone she knew she could trust. I've loved Daphne 

in a sibling way since long before you were born and that little incident almost ruined our relationship. I do know that 

some gay men enjoy having sex with women more than I did but I think that it's probably more that they enjoy haveing sex with 

a particular woman rather than women in general. If you really think that you're attracted to this man then you need to look 

into it. You don't have to have sex with him to have a relationship but if that's where it leads then give it a chance. You 

may find after one gay experience that it isn't for you or you might find that it's something that you can enjoy. I think 

Gus that you aren't gay or bi but you just find this particular guy interesting. If he's interested then just go where it 

goes. Of course before you actually do anything come to the Sunshine School of Gay Sexuality."

"Do you think that you could come with me and see if he pings your Gaydar?"

"Gus you must have some reason to beleive that the attraction is mutual or you would've never come to me to talk about it."

"You're right Papa but I don't know if I'm imagining things or not. Will you come with me when I go to ask him to the 

party."

"Sure Gus but is there any reason why he won't be surprised that you are asking him to your birthday party?"

"Well that is another problem, he sort of works in the building."

"Is he an employee of the company because if he is then that's another kettle of fish entirely."

"No he doesn't work for us; he runs the coffee shop down in the lobby."

"Jay, Jay Jewett, well Gus I hate to tell you this but that youngster is gayer than I am. I don't need to check him on my 

Gaydar since that went off bigtime the very first time I met him. I do have to say that you certainly have good taste. He's 

a delectable portion of a man, and he's probably only a year or two younger than you."

"You're sure Papa, you think I have a chance."

"Gus I don't really know him but I'm sure that he won't turn his nose up at you. You're a very attractive man in your own 

right. Are you sure that you want to take this chance?"

"Yes Papa I'm sure, I haven't felt the way I feel when I'm around him since Katherine. I don't know if I really am ready to 

go through sexually but I do know that I want to be around him more than just at the coffee shop."

"Well Gus we'll just go down to the coffee shop for our coffee break and I'll simply ask him if he's interested in having a 

relationship with a curious breeder."

"Papa you wouldn't."

"Gus will you ever learn."

"Can I have my chain back Papa?"

"Of course, if I don't give it back then how can I pull it the next time?"

"I'm sure that you and Dad'll pull it many times before you die and leave me alone, of course by then Tay will have started 

pulling it."

"By the way Gus there will be a surprise at the house when you get home this afternoon."

"What do you mean Papa?"

"Well your Dad and I are celebrating something from our lives in addition to your birthday. The party planner is setting up 

for two parties as we talk. It's going to be a surprise party for the guests instead of the guest of honor."

"Well don't keep it a secret."

"It's an anniversary party."

"Well sure you two met 40 years ago."

"No it's our 27th anniversary as married men."

"What the fuck are you talking about Papa?"

"Do you remember back in '13 when your Dad and I took your Grandmom on a trip to Ireland?"

"Yes and I remember being upset because you wouldn't take me because school had started. What does that have to do with you 

and Dad being married?"

"Well your Dad is planning on explaining everything tonight to all of the guests but I can tell you this much, your Grandmom 

was a very devious woman."

"Why're you finally telling everyone after 27 years?"

"Because until this past July the marriage had no legal standing; plus your Dad wasn't ready to explain the details of how 

the King of Liberty Avenue wound up married to the twink that wouldn't go away."

"It certainly is going to be an interesting time when this little event gets explained. It probably is a good thing that 

Mikey won't be there."

"I only regret that we weren't able to tell Deb before she died. She would've been so happy that two of her pseudo sons got 

hitched. While I'm leaving the details of the wedding for your Dad to tell; I found it very interesting how Brian handled 

the situation when gay marriage finally became legal here in the states this past July. On July 1 the law legalizing gay 

marriage went into effect in all 56 states. Part of the law allowed for legal weddings in other jurisdictions to be 

formalized at the county courthouses around the country. Not only did we get our Irish wedding formalized on July 2, since 

July 1 was a Sunday, we were there an hour before the Court House opened. Brian wanted to be the very first Gay couple to be 

recognised as legally married in Allegheny County, I wouldn't be surprised if we were the first recognised couple in 

Pennsylvania if not the entire country. We then spent the rest of the day celebrating. I tell you Gus we hadn't had so much 

sex in years and years, Brian forgot about being 69 and acted like he was 29 again and I just had to go along and pretend 

that I was 17 again. I guess he thought of that day as our honeymoon. Enough about that let's go see if you're going to have 

a date for your birthday party."

"I'll just call my assistant to tell him that we're going to the coffee shop in case either of us are needed before we get 

back from our coffee break."

"I just had an evil thought Gus."

"What?"

"Do you want to pull your Dad's chain?"

"Considering how often he's pulled mine over the years, of course."

"Well if Jay agrees to go with you to the party after you introduce him to Brian just pull him into your arms and give him a 

big sloppy kiss."

"Papa you really are evil. Let's go get some coffee."


	2. The Gus Chronicles(Sept 8 2040)

September 8 2040

 

“Welcome to Grandma Linda’s Coffee. What brings the two highest officers of the Kinney-Taylor Ad Agency to my humble coffee emporium at the same time?”

“Do you have time to talk with us Jay?”

“Sure Mr. Taylor, I always have time for the landlord. Are you planning to raise my rent?”

“No nothing like that, this is personal.”

“Then the two of you take a seat and I’ll get us some coffee. Anything in particular?”

“No Jay I’ll get the coffee, why don’t you and Gus talk while I’m getting it. What do you take?”

“Just tell Helen to give me my regular.”

“Well Gus are you going to tell me what this is about?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing Jay.”

“We’ve been having coffee breaks together for weeks now, what could be embarrassing?”

“It’s kind of awkward Jay, why don’t we wait for Papa and the coffee.”

“I guess we'll just have to wait until Mr. Taylor gets here with the coffee. Happy Birthday Gus.”

“How did you know that today was my birthday?”

“Gus, 75% of my business is from your employees; you’re a smart man do the math.”

“Thanks I guess it would be strange if you didn’t know.”

“How old are you if you don’t mind me asking?”

“40 though it’s hard to believe that I’m that old. Of course it's even harder to believe that my son turns 15 next month.”

“How is Tay? He's going to be quite the terror when he starts dating. My clerks were talking about him for days after the last time he was in here. I don’t think they realized how young he is. He's very tall for his age and I‘m sure the girls thought that he was in college.”

“We’re pretty sure that he's going to end up being the tallest in the family, something my Dad isn’t thrilled with. Dad was happy that I stopped growing ½ an inch shorter than he is. He thinks that having to look up at a descendent is just not right. Is Tay going to be safe coming here if your clerks talk about him for days and can‘t tell that he's just a freshman in High School?”

“No Gus the next time Tay comes here I’m sure one of the girls will throw him down on the floor and have her way with him. Even straight twenty something girls have heard about the legendary Brian Kinney and they figure that Tay must have taken after his grandfather in some ways.”

“Sorry Jay I guess that was a stupid thing for me to say, I’m just worried about the boy, he's getting to that age where he's starting to think about sex. As a father I don’t want him to ever think about sex. I’m beginning to understand why my Dad was so uncomfortable dealing with my sexuality when I was Tay’s age.”

“How's your Dad, he doesn’t get to the office very often anymore does he?” 

“He would come more often but somehow Papa has convinced him that he should stay home and that the decision was his idea. The love those two have for each other is amazing. I’ve been around them as long as I can remember and they have to be the perfect example of lovers, whether straight or gay, in the world. Considering the life my Dad led before he settled down with Papa it's even more amazing. From the King of Liberty Avenue to the perfect suburban husband.”

I didn‘t mean anything by my comment about Tay and my clerks. I can certainly see why you're worried about him. I hate to add to your worries but you're also going to have to worry about other boys as well as the girls.”

“Papa told me just a few minutes ago that he thinks Tay is going to be bi. I’m sure that whether his first fling is a boy or a girl won’t really matter to me it will just be the fear that my little boy is becoming a man. I do have the advantage of having Dad and Papa around to help me deal with Tay’s growing up. Tay's so close to his Granddaddy it’s almost scary. I’m glad that Tay took after his mother instead of me since I know how hard it was growing up looking like Brian Kinney. I don’t want you to think that I resented looking like my Dad but there were times when it was a pain.”

“Gus we all had times when we had problems with having the parents we had. My biggest pain was when my mother decided that she was going to find me the perfect man. She must've set me up with every gay or bi-sexual man within 10 years of my age and 50 miles of Reading. How she found them all I never knew and I was never brave enough to ask. Your Dad is a good looking man for his age and since you're almost the spitting image of him you've a pretty good idea of how you're going to age.”

“Jay you're embarrassing me. But you're right, Dad is an attractive man, as is Papa and to see the two of them together is breathtaking. When I was little I would trick them into kissing each other in my presence.”

“What does that mean?”

“For some reason Dad was afraid that people would think he was trying to recruit me if he and Papa kissed in front of me. I would pretend to look away and they couldn’t help but steal a kiss. I would always sneak a look because I was just so happy to see them loving each other. Of course as I got older I realized that they were doing much more than kissing when they thought I was asleep.”

“Now you have my curiosity stirred up. What does that statement mean?”

“Now Sonnyboy you shouldn’t be telling family secrets.”

“Papa, don’t embarrass me in front of Jay.”

“Doesn’t he turn an attractive shade of red Jay?”

“Papa, you aren’t helping.”

“I’m not trying to help Gus I’m just having a little fun on my coffee break.”

“Is he like this all of the time Gus?”

“Well he has spent almost 40 years living with Brian Kinney so I suppose I should've expected some of Dad to rub off on him.”

“You little scamp, how long have you been waiting to say that?”

“As long as I can remember. Everyone in the family was always saying that you rubbed off on Dad but I seemed to be the only one that saw him rubbing off on you.”

“I imagine that all of this family talk is boring Jay. Gus are you always so free with double entendres?”

“What do you mean Papa? Oh shit.”

“No Mr. Taylor I find it quite interesting. I might have grown up in Reading and attended Penn in Philadelphia but I’ve lived in Pittsburgh long enough to have heard about the King of Liberty Avenue and his consort.”

“Call me Justin and is that nonsense ever going to go away.”

“No Papa I don’t think you'll ever be able to live down the reputation as the twink that tamed the King.”

“Here's you coffee Gus, latte made with cream, does your Dad know that you drink something so fattening?”

“No for some reason he thinks I drink the same thing as he does, low fat latte.”

“I wonder how he got that idea.”

“It’s a mystery Papa.”

“Gus did you talk to Jay about why we came down here this morning?”

“No Papa, I didn’t find the courage to ask.”

“That certainly sounds interesting Gus, what do you want to ask me that takes courage?”

“Gus just ask him the question.”

“Justin why's Gus blushing again?”

“That's one of the traits he takes after me. We blush at just the thought of something embarrassing, and Gus’ Dad has taken advantage of that fact on many an occasion. I remember that after Gus’ 6th birthday party every boy in the neighborhood called me a beautiful creature for 6 months just to see me blush.”

“Why would they do that?”

“Brian told them he could do magic, that he would cause me to turn red. He then asked them if they'd ever seen a more beautiful creature than me and of course I turned bright red. Some of them really thought it was magic.”

“I imagine you and Mr. Kinney have led an interesting life.”

“That's putting it lightly Jay. There've been times that I wouldn’t want to live over but most of the time has been wonderful. Gus are you capable of asking the question now or do you want me to ask Jay for you?”

“Papa you promised that you wouldn’t embarrass me that way.”

“Well Gus I can’t take all day for a coffee break waiting for you to gather the courage to ask a simple question. I've work to do before I leave early to go help your Dad finish up the preparations for the party.”

“Gus I think we're good enough friends that you don’t have to be worried about asking me a question.”

“Alright I guess it really isn’t that big of a deal. It's just that I’ve not had much practice asking people out on dates.”

“Justin are my ears working correctly; did your straight son just ask me out on a date?”

“Yes Jay he did, in a very round about way I might add but yes he's asking you on a date.”

“Gus, I don’t know what to say. In case you haven’t noticed I’m a guy.”

“Yes Jay I noticed that the very first time we met. I know it's out of the blue but then the first time I had a dream about you came out of the blue to me. I’ve always considered myself to be 100% straight but I can’t deny that I find you very attractive and I want to see where it can go. Hell I had these thoughts and I had no idea whether you would even be interested. Papa assured me that you wouldn’t run away into the night if I asked you out. I hope that I haven’t ruined our friendship.”

“No Gus we'll be friends tomorrow no matter what happens tonight, or doesn’t happen tonight. I have to say that what you've said has taken me by surprise. I’ve certainly never gotten any gay vibes from you and of course I’ve known since I met you that you were a widower with a teenage son so I never even considered you in a romantic light. Sure I’ll go out on a date with you, we can just play things by ear and go with the flow. Like I told you earlier, I’ve lived in Pittsburgh long enough to know all about Brian Kinney and I’m certainly not brave enough risk his wrath by hurting his Sonnyboy.”

“Jay I’m 40 today I don’t need my Dad to protect me but that has never stopped him in the past.”

“Now Gus you know your Dad has always done what he thought was right for the both of us.”

“Yes Papa I know that but you can’t deny that there've been times when it bothered you when he acted like you were a little boy when you were a grown man.”

“No I won’t deny it but I’ve done it to him too. Don’t forget about our little plan Gus.”

“Papa do you think it's a good idea?”

“Sure, it never hurts to give Brian a surprise.”

“What're you two talking about?”

“Well I’m asking you to come with me to my birthday party tonight. Papa had the idea that just after I introduce you to Dad I pull you into my arms and give you a big sloppy kiss.”

“That certainly'll surprise anyone that sees it I would think, but I’m game. But Gus I have to tell you that just because I kiss on the first date doesn’t mean I put out.”

“Gus he certainly will fit into our family.”

“Justin he really does turn red quickly.”

“Well guys I have to get back to work. Gus take whatever time you need. You're the boss after all so you don’t have to explain to anyone why you're taking an extra long coffee break.”

“Good bye Justin, I’ll see you at the party then.”

“Bye Jay but don’t worry I'll be standing behind Brian so that I can catch him when he faints because his Sonnyboy kisses another man in front of him.”

“Papa is that really a possibility?”

“No Gus, your Dad isn’t going to faint because he sees you kiss Jay. He’ll probably make some joke about you finally coming to your senses and realizing that cock is better than pussy.”

“That I can believe; then he'll realize he's said something sexual to me and then he'll faint. I won‘t take long Papa since we do need to talk about the Bear Company account before you go home this afternoon.”

“Gus just give me your address and the time you want me there. I need to go over the counter and see what's going on. Can you believe that guy's wearing a coat when it's supposed to get to 92 degrees today?”

“JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH AND GIVE ME THE FUCKING MONEY!”

“HELEN JUST OPEN THE DRAWER AND GIVE HIM THE MONEY.”

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?”

BANG BANG BANG

“Gus GET DOWN.”

BANG BANG BANG

Alarms start going off. People are screaming and running out of the Coffee Shop. A disheveled young man in a camouflage coat stands in front of the counter looking at the results of his gunfire. The clerk who didn’t give the money fast enough is lying in a pool of blood behind the counter. A woman who was sitting at the bar is crumpled face down on the surface of the counter. The man who startled him is lying at his feet. Farther away a pair of blond men are lying on the floor with the older one on top of the younger and is moving in pain. The young man realizes what he's done and hears police sirens in the distance and he runs out of the Coffee House and into the street.

In a suburban house a man feels a pain in his heart but puts it off as one of the twinges you get as you age.


	3. The Gus Chronicles(Sept 8 2040)

SEPTEMBER 8, 2040

Brian Kinney had just sat down to eat lunch after the party planner and his crew had left the house. It had taken the crew 

several hours but they'd decorated and set up for two separate parties. Today was the 40th birthday of his son, Gus, and the 

40th anniversary of the night his lover, Justin Taylor, had entered his life. It was also the 27th anniversary of another 

important day in his life. 

The dining room was set up for Gus’ birthday party while the living room was set up for the surprise party. Of course 

instead of the surprise being for the guest of honor it was for the guests, only Brian and Justin knew about this party.   
Brian knew that by the time everyone left for home, after the parties, most would be sick of cake. There was a 4-tier 

birthday cake in the dining room and a double size chocolate chocolate chip cake in the living room, both carefully wrapped 

to keep them fresh. While the birthday cake was a standard cherry chip cake from a mix the surprise cake had been made from 

Brian’s mother’s recipe. Justin had kept the recipe even though Joan had been dead for almost 27 years and he'd never 

actually made the cake since her death. At 69 Brian was semi-retired from his position at the Kinney-Taylor ad agency while 

Gus was the President and Justin the head of the art department of the family business. Justin and Gus were at work though 

both had promised to come home early to finalize the preparations for the party. Though everyone attending would be 

surprised to find out that they were helping Brian and his family celebrate more than just Gus’ 40th birthday as the 

invitations had stated.

All of their friends and family would be there, at least those that still lived in the Pittsburgh area. 

Michael Novotny, Brian’s best friend since forever, now lived in Miami so he wouldn’t be at the party. He had moved to 

Florida to be with his latest lover, who had died 6 months after they moved to Miami, Michael had no ties to his new home but 

inertia had kept him from moving back to Pittsburgh. 

Michael over the years had lost several lovers to the arms of death. In June of 2004, Ben Bruckner, the love of his life, 

after Brian anyway, had been killed in a train derailment while he was going to Philadelphia for an academic conference. 

After Ben Michael never fully committed his heart to another man even when he was living with someone.

Melanie and Lindsay, Gus’s mothers would be at the party, and probably would be the most surprised of all the guests when 

Brian made his surprise announcement to explain the second party set up in the living room. 

Emmett Hunnicutt and Ted Schmidt and whomever they were currently seeing would be attending the party too and would bry 

surprised at Brian‘s announcement as well. 

Emmett would probably hide his surprise better than any of the other guests though. Ted and Emmett had been part of Brian’s 

circle for more years than he really wanted to remember but he really didn’t remember how they had gotten to know each other 

in the first place. After more than 40 years that really didn’t matter much.

Justin’s sister Molly and her family would be there also. Molly had recently become a grandmother and couldn’t wait to show 

off her new grandson, Justin Brian Weatherly, to the family group. Justin on the other hand wasn’t thrilled about having to 

admit to being a great Uncle even if he had been a grandfather for 14 years. Justin’s mother, Jennifer, was in poor health 

but would come to the party with Molly if at all possible. 

Justin’s best friend Daphne was out of the country again but had sent a vid to be played during the party. Over the years 

Daphne had become a world-renowned photojournalist and actually spent very little time in Pittsburgh but still considered the 

Pitts to be her home base. Justin was still her best friend in the world and they communicated one way or the other pretty 

much every day. 

Brian’s personal assistant, for over 40 years, had finally retired and moved to Arizona to be with her grandchildren. It had 

surprised Brian when he found out that she had children let alone grandchildren. He was even more surprised when she'd 

called and declined his offer to pay for her to return to Pittsburgh for the party but had congratulated him for lasting 27 

years. She'd flabbergasted him when she told him that she'd known almost from day one. Brian had finally realized that 

Cynthia really did know him better than he knew himself.

Brian’s grandson, Taylor, would be at the party; at least until he figured out an excuse for leaving, 14 year olds weren’t 

that thrilled to be partying with old fogies. Though Taylor might very well stay longer once he heard about the surprise 

announcement about the 2nd party. Gus and Taylor had moved in with Brian and Justin after the death of Gus’s wife, 

Katherine, from cancer, 4 years earlier. Gus hadn’t handled the death of Katherine very well and it'd been up to Taylor to 

help his Daddy get his life back in order. Brian and Justin had always been amazed at how mature Gus had lived his life when 

he was a boy but they'd been even more amazed at how well Taylor had done during the time his mother had been sick and 

dealing with her death. All in all Brian and Justin had been very happy with their son and grandson. They were also looking 

forward to the great grandchildren to come. Taylor would turn 5 shades of red if he knew that his Granddaddy and Papa had 

discussed the idea of great grandchildren since that would imply that they were discussing his future sex life.

While he was eating Brian was perusing the notes for the speech that he was planning on giving to his friends and family to 

explain the surprise party. The doorbell rang and Brian got up to answer it, he still was an athletic man but he didn’t move 

as quickly as he did when he was younger. When he got to the door he was surprised that there were a uniformed policeman and 

another older man. 

“Mr. Kinney, I’m Detective Coons and I’m afraid I have bad news. There was an armed robbery at the coffee house in the lobby 

of your company’s building several hours ago.” 

“So what does that have to do with me?” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Kinney but there were some deaths in the incident, your son, Gus Peterson-Marcus, was killed at the coffee 

house. Mr. Justin Taylor died en route to the hospital.” 

Brian staggered back into the entryway of his house. 

“Are you OK Mr. Kinney” 

“What the fuck do you think? Thank you for bringing me this horrible news, my son and partner are dead and you ask me if I‘m 

OK. What do you think? Now just leave me the fuck alone.”

Brian just stumbled back to the dining room table where he sat down next to the cake box and just lapsed into a stunned 

silence. As he sat there for what seemed forever he sank further and further into a funk. He'd no idea that tears were 

streaming down his face or that he'd soiled his clothing. He only knew the pain of losing his son and his lover. Not only 

had he lost them he lost them on the anniversary of the day they'd entered his life. They'd come to him at almost the same 

time 40 years earlier and now they'd left him at almost the same time as well. Fate had slapped him upside of the head 

again. Fate had a habit of messing up his life.

***

When Taylor got home, after football practice, he was surprised to find that the front door wasn’t completely closed but he 

was horrified to find his Granddaddy sitting at the dining room table staring into space. 

“Granddaddy what’s the matter? Why're you just staring into space? Why won’t you answer me? Are you sick? Granddaddy talk 

to me.” 

Taylor then tried to call his Daddy but the call wouldn’t go through, the same happened when he tried his Papa’s number. By 

this time the boy was in a panic so he called his Grandma Lindsay. 

“Grandma something's wrong with Granddaddy, he's just sitting at the table staring into space and crying. I’ve never seen 

him cry. Daddy and Papa don’t answer their phones. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Calm down Tay, Mel and I'll be over there as soon as we can.” 

“Something terrible had to happen, the house is all set up for the party but Granddaddy won’t answer any of my questions. I 

think that he's wet himself. Grandma I’m scared.” 

“Tay just stay there with Brian we'll be there soon.”

***

“Melanie something's wrong with Brian we have to get over there now. Taylor says he's just sitting at the table staring into 

space. It could be a stroke.” 

“Lindsay there was an announcement about a shooting at the Kinney-Taylor building this morning. They're just about to give 

further announcements about the incident.” 

 

"We have learned that five people have died from the shooting in the lobby of the Kinney-Taylor building. Jay Jewett, 

Henrietta Anderson, Gus Peterson-Marcus, Justin Taylor, and Helen Street.”

“Oh no, Oh God. No wonder Brian's staring into space, it's happened to him again. The police must've notified him. We have 

to get over there for Tay, Lindsay. Lindsay come on we have to get to Brian’s house now. Taylor needs us, we can grieve for 

Gus later.” 

“Mel, it isn’t that easy, I’ve lost my son, I’ve lost my baby.” 

“I know Linds, I know but we have to stay strong for Taylor’s sake. He's lost his Daddy and he's only 14 it's going to hit 

him terribly hard especially with Justin gone as well and Brian going off into one of his funks.” 

“All right Mel I’ll stay together as long as necessary for Taylor but once we get Brian back to normal then I’m having a 

breakdown.” 

“I’ll be right beside you babe.” 

“Mel it hurts so much, he was such a good son and he had so much to live for.” 

“I know but it wasn’t meant to be. Get the address book we'll have to call people from Brian’s house and cancel the party.”

***

The women soon arrived at the Kinney household but they'd told each other that they had to stay calm for their grandson’s 

sake since he was about to find out about the loss of his Daddy and Papa. They found the boy sitting next to Brian. 

“Granddaddy wake up, what's the matter, please come back to me.” The boy kept repeating over and over while rubbing Brian’s 

back. But Brian wasn’t hearing anything over the pain in his heart and soul. 

“Taylor honey, come here.” 

“Yes Grandma, what’s the matter with Granddaddy?” 

“Honey he's had a terrible shock, sit down beside me.” 

“Grandma, you're scaring me, what happened, where're Daddy and Papa, they should've been home by now?” 

“Taylor you're going to have to be strong. Your Daddy and Papa were killed earlier today during a robbery attempt at the 

Kinney-Taylor building” 

“What?” 

“We heard it on the vid news, your Granddaddy must have found out earlier and he's in shock over losing his son and Justin at 

the same time.” 

“What can we do? What'll I do?” 

“Don’t worry Taylor we'll take care of you and we'll get Brian back to normal.” 

“You promise.” 

“Yes don’t worry honey you aren’t going to lose your Granddaddy too. Now go to Brian’s room and get some clean clothes for 

him.” 

As soon as the boy was out of earshot Melanie asked 

“Was that wise to promise him we'll get Brian back, you know how close he was to fading away when he was only worried about 

Justin dying, this time Justin is dead and his ‘Sonnyboy’ too.” 

“What else could I do Mel? We have to think of Taylor now. We have to cancel the party, let everyone know what has happened, 

if they haven’t heard already.” 

“After we get Brian cleaned up and in bed I’ll get the guest list from Taylor and start calling.” 

“Mel what's in the living room?” 

“What?” 

“Look through the door it's set up for a party too.” 

“Lindsay it's set up for an anniversary party.” 

“Who has an anniversary that Brian and Justin would celebrate?” 

“Justin and Brian met on this date, maybe it's for that.” 

“No it's for a 27th anniversary.” 

“I don’t know then. We can look more closely after we get Brian situated. Maybe Taylor knows.”

Taylor brought some sweat clothes for his Granddaddy since he figured they would be easier to get on him. 

“Taylor the easiest way to clean him up will be for you to get in the shower with him, it's a good thing that you're almost 

as tall as he is; when did you get so big?” Lindsay asked. 

The three of them were able to get Brian on his feet and moving to the master bathroom, it helped that he kept himself 

rigidly upright. Once inside the bathroom they got Brian’s clothes off. Taylor got Brian into the shower stall then once 

his Grandmas left the room stripped himself and got into the shower where Brian was standing perfectly still. Taylor turned 

the water on and started washing his Granddaddy. 

“Sunshine it's been a long time since we shared a shower.” Brian murmured. 

“Granddaddy it’s me, Taylor, not Papa.” 

But Brian didn’t hear the boy he just went back into his state of funk. Once Taylor had Brian clean he got him out of the 

shower and dressed, put on his own clothes and called his Grandmas back into the bathroom. They managed to get Brian into 

his bed where he just lay like a log staring at the ceiling, lost in his feelings of loss. 

“Sunshine what am I going to do without you. Sonnyboy you promised you wouldn‘t leave me to live without you in my life.” 

“Taylor we need a guest list so that we can start calling people so they don’t come for the party.” Melanie told her 

grandson. 

“OK Grandma I know where it is, but what're we going to do? Granddaddy can’t leave me too.” 

“Don’t worry Taylor we'll get him back it'll just take some time. He just has to get over his grief from losing Justin and 

Gus.” 

On his way to his grandmothers with the guest list Taylor picked up the piece of paper he saw on the dining room table and 

put it under the guest list. He gave both sheets to his grandma Mel. Melanie started calling everyone on the list and 

telling him or her not to come to the house because of the tragedy. She knew that Brian would never forgive her if she let 

anyone see him like he was. Of course that was assuming that he came back to this world and knew that people had seen him in 

his state of funk.

“Hello Molly. This's Melanie Marcus I’m just calling to see how your family is dealing with this terrible disaster.” 

“We're dealing but it's hard, of all of the days for it to happen this would be the worst. How's Brian doing?” 

“He's out of this world, it's just like when Justin was bashed, and he's just staring into space with tears flowing down his 

face. We're trying to get him back to reality for Taylor’s sake. Taylor has already lost his Daddy and Papa he can’t lose 

his Granddaddy too. How's your mother?” 

“Well she hasn’t said much since the police came around to tell us what had happened but she hasn’t let little Justin out of 

her arms since then either. I guess she's remembering what it was like to hold her son when he was a baby. I’m just glad 

that we were here for her when she got the news. Tell Brian and Taylor that we all love them and will be there for them. 

Just let us know what we can do.” 

“Thanks Molly I'll tell him, I just hope that Brian has the strength to come back to us again. Justin was his anchor for the 

last 40 years, even when he actively tried to run him off.”

Finally Melanie called Michael in Florida.

“Michael, this's Melanie. There's been a terrible tragedy. Gus and Justin were killed today in a shooting at the 

Kinney-Taylor building.” 

“OH MY GOD; how's Brian handling it?” 

“That's the problem, he isn’t handling it. It's just like when Justin was bashed he's just staring into space. Taylor's 

terrified of losing his Granddaddy too. It hasn’t really sunk into him that his Daddy and Justin are gone but he's really 

worried about losing Brian.” 

“Mel I’ll be there as quickly as I can get a flight to Pittsburgh. Probably tomorrow morning. How're you and Lindsay holding 

up?” 

“OK after all we have to be for Taylor’s sake. But it's hard to think of Gus and Justin being gone. Michael we're staying 

at Brian’s house.” 

“I’ll be there as early as I can. I hope that I can do some good with Brian but don’t expect too much. Justin was his life 

and he may not want to live without him.” 

“Mikey we can’t let that happen, Taylor's going to be hard hit when it sinks in that his Daddy is gone and losing Brian also 

would be too much. Do you have any idea why they would have had the living room set up for a 27th anniversary party?” 

“I thought the party was for Gus’ 40th birthday?“ 

“That party was set up in the dining room.“ 

“I don’t know why they would have such a party Mel. I’ll start making arrangements, immediately, to fly there, see you in 

the morning Melanie.”

Melanie put the guest list down on the table and looked at the second sheet of paper. After reading the speech she called 

out to Lindsay. 

“Linds I know what the 2nd party is for.” 

“What? How?” 

“This paper Taylor found with the guest list is the speech Brian was planning on giving to the guests tonight. In it he 

explains the other party and why they were having it tonight.” 

“Well I better read it too, it might help explain why he has gone into such a funk again. Of course losing Justin and Gus 

was probably enough for that to happen. Brian was always more emotionally unstable than most people thought.” 

“OK”

***

Friends and family I hope you don’t mind that I’m reading this speech. I've found that as I get older my memory isn’t as 

good as it used to be. So in order to keep from forgetting what I want to tell you about on this important day in my life 

I’ve written it all down. 

If on the day Gus was born someone had told me that I would be celebrating his 40th birthday I would've laughed my head off. 

Many of you know how much I feared turning 30; turning 70 wasn’t even a possibility to me back then. 

September 8 has become a very important date in my life. 40 years ago Gus was born and Justin was standing under a lamppost 

outside of Babylon. I once thought about buying that lamppost but the city utilities department wouldn’t let me.   
By now I’m sure you are all wondering why there's a 27th anniversary party set up in the living room. It's simple, on 

September 8 2013, Justin Craig and Brian Shawn became Mr. and Mr. Kinney-Taylor in a simple ceremony on a lovely hillside in 

the Republic of Ireland. Of course it wasn’t quite that simple. It took an act of extortion to get us on that hillside. 

Some of you may remember that Justin and I took my mother on a two-week vacation to Ireland back in '13. It was something 

she had always wanted to do and we all had a wonderful time. While seeing all of the tourist sites kept Justin and I busy 

Mom found enough free time to find out that the Republic of Ireland had recently legalized gay marriage. She then made all 

of the arrangements for the simple ceremony on the lovely hillside without asking us if we wanted to get married. We were 

scheduled to fly home on Sept 9; at supper on Sept 7 she surprised the shit out of us when she told us what we would be doing 

on the last day of our trip. 

“Brian, Justin I have arranged for the two of you to be married tomorrow; in a simple ceremony on a lovely hillside just 

outside of town.” 

“What?” We both exclaimed. 

“I found out that the Republic of Ireland has legalized civil marriages of gay people. Since it's become obvious to me that 

the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania isn’t going to do the same before I die I decided that you should get married in Ireland 

while we're here. I'm also aware of the significance of tomorrow’s date. Now while I truly believe that the two of you are 

married in the eyes of God it certainly won’t hurt to be married in the eyes of the government. Once Pennsylvania finally 

legalizes gay marriage you'll be able to have tomorrow’s ceremony recognized back home. That's if you decide to do so when 

you can. There's no reason for you to argue about this, you'll be married tomorrow as a last gift to me before I die. Since 

it won’t mean anything back home you can just think of it as what it is; a gift to an old woman.” 

“Mom this's unbelievable, how could you possibly believe we would go along with something like this.” 

“Well darling I knew that if I asked you would say no. Since you have no say in it you have to go along with it.” 

“Mom.” 

“Brian she has us in a corner so we might as well go along with it. She's right; it really will be meaningless but if it 

gives her pleasure what harm can it do? We've been a couple for over 10 years now I don’t think a coerced wedding is going 

to hurt our relationship. Besides can you imagine how the gang will react when they find out that you and I are married.” 

“I don’t plan on telling anyone about being forced to get married by mother.” 

“Well it's better than a shotgun marriage because you got me pregnant. Sorry Joan.” 

“Don’t worry about it Justin. So you two'll go along with my plan?” 

“I will, but I suppose I'd better do the right thing. Brian Shawn Kinney will you marry me tomorrow in a simple ceremony on 

a lovely hillside here in the Republic of Ireland?” 

“Justin Craig Taylor have I ever said no to you when it really mattered?" 

So the next morning on a lovely hillside in the Republic of Ireland Justin and I tied the knot. 27 years later we're finally 

ready to tell our family about our wonderful day. I've never regretted being married to my beloved partner. As you know the 

Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, along with the other 55 states, legalized gay marriage on July 1 of this year. Justin and I 

went to the county courthouse on the 2nd, since the first was on a Sunday, and had our Irish wedding certified and as far as 

the United States of America is concerned we've been married for 27 years as of today. So I hope all of you join us in 

celebrating the 40th birthday of our son Augustus Brian Peterson-Marcus and the 27th anniversary of the Kinney-Taylors. 

There's plenty of cake; in fact each of you has to eat some from each cake. The anniversary cake is made from my Mom’s 

recipe so you honor her memory by eating as much of it as you can possibly can. Everyone have an enjoyable evening. Justin 

and I look forward to many more to come. 

By the way Gus do you now understand why Justin was so against he and I having a commitment ceremony when you and Katherine 

were married?

***

“Mel, Brian's finally willing to admit his total love for Justin to everyone in his life and Justin's taken away from him. 

No wonder he's fallen into this state of unawareness. It's going to be even harder to bring him back to us.” 

“We have to get him back Lindsay, Taylor has to have his Granddaddy, losing Brian on top of losing Justin and Gus will be 

more than the boy can handle.” 

“I know, I just hope Michael will be able to get through to him.”

***

Michael called the jumpsite in Miami and scheduled a flight to Pittsburgh for the next morning. He then called Emmett. 

“Em I’ll be at the Pittsburgh jumpsite at 9:30 AM can you pick me up and take me to Brian’s?” 

“Of course Michael. I just hope you can get through to Brian, that poor boy is going to need him to get through the pain of 

losing his Daddy. What's Brian going to do though without Sunshine and Sonnyboy? Hell what are we going to do without 

Justin in our lives. Who would have guessed that that little blond twink would've become such a big part of all our lives. 

How will we survive without Gussy running his plans to make us all happy.” 

“Brian'll have to survive, if just for Taylor’s sake. He'll just have to find the emotional strength somewhere. We'll all 

have to be there for him though just like he's always been there for us. I just hope he hasn’t slipped too far that he can’t 

climb back up over the hill. I’ll see you in the morning then Em.” Michael then packed a bag, ate supper, and went to bed 

so that he would be ready to leave for the jumpsite early the next morning.

Emmett and Ted picked Michael up at the Pittsburgh jumpsite and drove to Brian’s house. They didn’t say much during the 

drive since it was such a somber time in all of their lives. Justin and Gus had been such big parts of their lives for the 

last 40 years it was hard to imagine life without them in it. 

At Brian’s Taylor answered the door and showed them into the living room where Melanie and Lindsay were waiting. The room 

was still set up for the anniversary party, though Lindsay had put the cake into the freezer, along with the birthday cake. 

“Oh Mikey it's so good to see you again, I just wish it wasn’t because of such a terrible situation. We found out that this 

anniversary party was for Brian and Justin. Brian's mother made them get married when they visited Ireland in '13.” Lindsay 

said.   
“Why did they keep it a secret for all of these years?” 

“According to what Brian was going to tell us last night, we found the copy of the speech he was going to give, they didn’t 

say anything because legally it didn’t mean anything here in Pittsburgh until this past July when gay marriage finally became 

legal in the States. Plus he didn’t want to admit that his mother made him get married.” 

“That's the Brian Kinney we all know and love.” 

“Brian hasn’t really said a word since we got here yesterday and I’m getting worried since we haven’t been able to get him to 

eat or drink anything.” 

“I’ll go talk to him, Lindsay, maybe I can get through to him.” 

“He’s in his room Michael.”

“Brian its Michael. Can you hear me? Come on Brian you have to get over this. You're scaring Taylor and he doesn’t need 

that to go along with losing his Daddy and Papa. Justin and Gus would want you to be strong for Taylor. Come on Brian wake 

up. Brian Kinney quit acting like some scared little faggot. Come back to the world for Taylor‘s sake if not your own. Of 

all your faults no one ever claimed that you were selfish. You have to think of Taylor now. Justin'll always be there for 

you in your memories but you need to be here for Taylor so that he can have good memories of them and you.” 

Michael kept talking to Brian for close to an hour but he got no response from his best friend. Finally he went back to the 

living room. 

“I had no luck whatsoever. He simply isn’t in this world. I’ll try again later.” 

“I was hoping you would have better luck than that Mikey.” Emmett said. 

“Brian's a tough son of a bitch, he'll get over this, you just watch.” was Ted’s response. 

“I don’t know Ted, I don’t know.” 

“Michael don’t think like that.” 

“I’m sorry Lindsay but he's as bad as he was that night after the Prom. We probably better start cleaning up. They were 

planning quite the party weren‘t they?” 

“Did you ever know Brian to do something halfheartedly?” 

Taylor had gone to his room when it finally started sinking into him that his Daddy was gone forever. He'd gotten under the 

covers fully clothed, was hugging a Teddy Bear that he hadn’t touched in years, and was just about to burst into tears. 

“Daddy are you happy now that you're with Mommy again? But Daddy you took Papa with you too, you have to send Granddaddy 

back to me. I can’t lose all of you.”

“Brian you have to go back, you have to help our grandson deal with his loss.” 

“Sunshine is that you, I thought you were dead.” 

“I am Brian but it isn’t time for you to be with me. You have to gather the strength to help Taylor. Gus and I'll still be 

here when it's time for you to join us.” 

“I don’t want to leave you Sunshine, I want you in my arms.” 

“That'll happen in the future but now you have to be there for Taylor.” 

“I can’t leave you Sunshine.” 

“You have to go back Brian, you can’t be selfish, Taylor is the most important person in your life now. Taylor needs you 

more than Gus or I need you. When it's your time all of us will be here waiting for you.” 

“All of you, who's that?” 

“Everyone that has already died and those that will die before you do. We'll be here for you when it's your time but that 

time is in the future. You have to go back for Taylor. Taylor needs you more than you need to be with me. You and I'll be 

together forever in the fullness of time but Brian you have to take care of our grandson.”

***

Taylor had been trying to hold in his feelings because he didn’t think that it would help his Granddaddy if he fell apart. 

But Taylor was only 14 and had lost 2 of the 3 most important men in his life with the third one teetering on the edge of 

leaving him as well. Finally he couldn’t control his emotions any longer and he started sobbing. At first he was able to 

keep the sobs fairly quiet but as time passed they became louder and louder.

Brian became aware of the outside world and what he heard frightened him. His grandson was sobbing in his room and Brian 

knew that Taylor had finally realized what'd happened. So Brian got himself up out of his bed, walked down the hall to 

Taylor’s room and got onto the bed with his grandson and hugged him tight through the covers. 

“Taylor I’m back. I’m here for you now. I‘m sorry I scared you but Justin sent me back to take care of you. We'll get 

through this together. Then we'll get on with our lives. We'll always remember them. Cry as long as you need to.” 

When Melanie and the others got to Taylor’s room after hearing the commotion they found that Brian and Taylor were hugging 

each other as tightly as humanly possible and both were sobbing in sorrow. 

“He’s back, thank God.” Lindsay stated to the others. 

“Let’s let them grieve alone.” Mel said. So they returned to the living room. After a while Brian and Taylor joined them. 

Brian said “I want to tell you all how sorry I am for scaring you but the horror of losing Sunshine and ‘Sonnyboy’ threw me 

for a loop. But Justin sent me back to take care of Taylor and I intend to do that to the best of my abilities. Mikey is 

there any chance of you moving back to Pittsburgh? Taylor and I would be very happy if you would come live with us. I told 

your mother once that you and I would end up as a pair of old queens living in Palm Springs, I guess we are ending up as a 

pair of old queens living in Pittsburgh.” 

“Of course Brian I would be thrilled to move in with you and Taylor.” 

“Lindsay you wouldn’t have anything ready that I could eat, I feel kind of hungry.” Brian said with a grin. 

“I could get some cake out of the freezer.” 

“Maybe later but how about some of the food from last night?” 

“Sure Brian I’ll get you a plate.”

So Brian Kinney was there for Taylor when he graduated from High School. 

He was there for him when he graduated from Penn State. 

He was there when Taylor married his college sweetheart. 

He was there when Taylor had to bury his grandmothers. (Melanie died of a heart attack while working in the yard, Lindsay 

just died in her sleep that same night, Brian always said she died of a broken heart) Taylor had the two buried in one 

casket. 

Taylor was there for Brian when Michael died of a stroke in his 75th year. 

But most importantly Brian was there when his triplet great-grandsons were born, Michael Gus, Brian Taylor, and Justin Kinney 

Peterson-Marcus.

Then on the 50th anniversary (almost to the minute) of the most famous dance at the St. James Academy Brian left this world 

and once again found himself in the arms of his beloved Sunshine.

Taylor had Brian’s ashes mixed with the ashes of Justin and the two were together for eternity.


End file.
